It Can't Rain Forever
by GoEatWormsxx
Summary: This hadn't exactly been what Sakura had in mind when Tsunade called the ninja of Team7 back together.Sakura couldn't have even dreamed of this happening.With this mision anything is possible.Wait,who is Kimiko?And what is HE doing here?SasuSaku?KakaSaku?
1. Introduction:Sakura's Sentiment

_I can't live like this. _

_I can't keep pretending that you don't make me fall in love with you over and over again. _

_I can't keep this a secret, but I can't let it out. _

_I can't make myself believer this isn't real. _

_I've tried so many times._

_I can't keep this façade up any longer. _

_I can't lie when it is you who I truly need. _

_I can't keep letting you play with my heart. _

_I won't let you get to me._


	2. Chapter 1:Young Escapades

_"You're going without Kakashi."_

What did Tsunade just say? How are they going to survive without their sensei watching their backs? Now, Sakura you've gone on so many missions without sensei, it's just lately the ones you have been on have all been with him. The last 7 actually. Why was that anyway? Well actually, he wasen't your sensei any more. He hadn't been for a few years now. Hell, longer than a few years. Sakura you're a woman of 18 now. You can do this without your previous sensei. Now stop calling him that. Just because you feel protected whenever Kakashi is around dosen't mean you need to call him sensei. And just because he has taught you everything you know. You know he doesn't even like it when you call him that anyway. But he does make such a cute angry man… No Sakura, just calm yourself down. How is sensei anyway? Is he hurt? Is that why he's not going to be with them? Is he in the hospital …again? He had only left for his own mission 2 weeks ago. Why is she so worried about Kakashi-sensei anyway? Why did she get worried everytime he wasen't with her? It's not like he can't take care of himself. Well he is getting old now…

"And don't get yourselves killed." Tsunade smirked at the 3 dumb-founded faces before her. So she just added that in for kicks. No harm done, but by the way these kids froze up it looks as though they were caught in the second ice age. Tsunade chuckled a little bit to herself but neither of them moved. She exhaled an awkward sigh and went on.

"I was just kidding about that last part. Well I wasn't... But you see I didn't mean... I don't want you to get killed or anything but... "

"So you're sending the three of us on a mission without our sensei and you don't even think we can do it without getting killed?!" Sakura always has something to say. At times she was worse than Naruto.

"No Sakura. I am sending you on a mission that you have more than enough talent to succeed at it and I have complete faith in you all." Tsunade said in a completely monotonous voice.

"It is just that the part of the forest Kimiko lives in it is only recommended only ninja go in."

"Kimiko?" Sasuke inquired.

"Oh I suppose you might want to know what the mission actually involves. Well all you are doing is taking this scroll to Kimiko Ito. She lives about 5 miles outside the city gates. You'll need these" Tsunade tossed a scroll to Sakura and a roll of paper to Sasuke.

"A map?" Sasuke really doesn't speak in full sentences does he?

"It will lead you to her house- if that's what you want to call it." Tsunade started ruffling through some papers on her desk no longer giving the team her attention.

"Thank-you Lady Tsunade" Sakura said with a quick bow and started to scurry through door.

"We won't let you down!" Naruto said-rather loudly.

"Good. Get out then." Tsunade said and went back to sorting.

* * *

Writers Note:

So did you enjoy it?

If you didn't don't lie. XD

I do promise that this story will take off pretty quickly and the next chapter will be longer.

I already have the next few chapters done, but we'll see if anyone likes it for me to put anymore up.

I'll be happy to anwser any questions you might have.

Thanks for reading!

-RayRay


	3. Chapter 2:This Season Will Be Brutal

Thanks to all of you who commented :

**LoveIsMyHate** and **Arukas-Guardian**

* * *

"A mission without Kakashi?" Sakura wondered out-loud as the three were walking down the street that lead away from the Hokage's office. Ever since that meeting ended Sakura seemed to have had her spirits flushed away. The look in her eyes was heart-breaking, and not even the most apathetic man in the world cold help but to feel sorry for the young girl. 

"Great! Now that _old_ man won't hold us back or telling us what to do!" Naruto said, trying to cheer Sakura up, not knowing that would do the exact opposite.

"Naruto, you idiot, he's not _that_ old!" Sakura shouted at Naruto slapping him squarely on the head.

"You know it was his job to boss us around" Sasuke put in.

The boys waited for a comment from Sakura that would have been along the lines of "He didn't boss us around. He _guided_ us." but she said nothing. She just continued to slump down the street.

"Sakura what's the matter?" Naruto asked Sakura as if she hadn't just given him the growing red bump on his head.

"This mission is going to be so different."Sakura said folding her arms in front of her trying to block the cool breeze blowing at her fragile frame. This winter will be brutal.

"I don't get it Sakura. Why is this one different?" Naruto looked at her with those big blue eyes of his. He spoke in such a quiet tone it made her stop worrying a little. Now she felt guilty for hitting him a few moments ago.

"Because, Naruto, this is the only mission that we don't know that sensei will be here waiting. We don't know if he will approve of our techniques of getting around to things. We don't even know if he will be here when we get back." Sakura just stared at the ground in front of her, watching the pebbles she stepped on. The fall leaves crunched beneath their feet . That was the only sound other than their low-toned conversation.

"Sakura, you are a woman of 18 now and you still call him sensei?" Sasuke said.

"Well, he did teach me a lot of things…" Sakura always felt stupid talking to Sasuke.

"And why do you care if he approves of how you do things? He never approves of me and you don't see me worring about it." Naruto said bluntly.

Sakura always felt smart talking to Naruto.

The rest of the walk down that cold street was quiet, wich was quite odd seeing as though Naruto was with them. Something was bothering him lately, also. Sakura just hadn't figured it out yet.

"I'll see you all tomorrow so that we can go over the specifics for the mission?" Sakura said as they approached the building where her apartment was located.

"Count on it." Naruto said with not anywhere as much enthusiasm as he usually would have. Sakura gave a weary smile and walked inside the building with a wave good-bye.

"What's wrong with her?" Sasuke said as the two boys started down the street again.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said staring at the ground with the same look in his eyes Sakura had had.

"Now it's you too? You act as if he decides what will be the outcome of your life." Was Sasuke was trying to console Naruto? In his own odd way.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Naruto asked.

" He was standing on a bridge talking to Sakura."

"What happened?"

"They looked kind of surprised to see me. Actually, now that I think about it. Have you ever suspected anything between them?"

"Not really. Well there was this one time—but that was just a coincidence."

"You don't think she would…"

"No. It's Sakura. She would never."

The rest of their walk home was quiet. Occasionally Naruto would end up walking so close to Sasuke he would make him trip on his foot, but Sasuke would just call him a cluts or an idiot.

* * *

_Writers Note:_

I really feel awful about this chapter. I honestly hate it. No fun to write.It was far too short. Nothing happens. Nothing evolves. (Or does it?)

_Foreshadow. If you foreshadow it's way more fun to read. And with this story you'll proabably be right. Who dosen't like to be right?_

In the next few chapters the story will really be taking off.(Maybe I haven't exactly figured out which part I want to go next, but I wrote it already. Make sense? No, it does not.)

Just hang in there, I promise I won't completely bore you out of your mind.

I could possibly post 2 chapters when I update next so you don't go away completely dissatified, so keep checking back!

Thank's for reading.

_Reviews are loved._


End file.
